User blog:Doctor Quirkenstein/Theory Post 4: Hello, Hello?
Theory #5: Hello, Hello? Transmissions, eh? Well, let's crack this Tootsie Pop and get to the chocolatey center. 1st transmission doesn't have that much, except for God's message. "Yes Jake, we did." Henry, are you really alive? Or are you rotting away inside the suits? Hmm....Or is it something else? Say, the Suits coming to life? But the more important question is, how does she know Jake's name? Also, that scream at the end; it sounds a lot like a howl, don't you agree? In the Transmission of the First Loser, God says "Questions/Last chance" 3 times and then gives us the much more important line "They're watching. Don't trust them." Just what is the SSA really up to? Are we the good guys after all? If my second theory is anything to go by, then no, far from it in fact. Last, but most certainly not least, we come to the 3rd transmission. Is that Henry? Why does he say, "can you see this?" He must be filming. "Sit down?" Face it Henry, your fate is sealed. Lisa, why are you saying, "Sit, we can't let them get out!" Or are you saying him? Also, we see that image of the Face which appeared in the 2nd transmission again. Then we see a dark face with white eyes and teeth that are very similar to the Ghost from the creepypasta "Pokémon Ghost Black Edition". Oswald's Shade, no doubt. They both have the same round, black face, after all. Who else looks like that? No one. But if that's a shade, then why are the lights on? It does only flash 4 times and go away. This could mean that Shades may appear when the power is on, but may only be able to kill when the power is off. Finally, at 0:53, with a bit of luck and the right speed (0.25) and quality (720pp), you can see that the phrase "A STRANGER IS WATCHING" appears onscreen for a very brief period of time. This is probably alluding to the SSA. I'll keep you posted if we get anymore. I kind of hope we don't because this was a pain to write. Especially since Wikia deleted my WIP Post 3 TIMES. Time to update my complaints list. CONJENCTURE: The following was posted on 22 May 2015, and was not apart of the original post. Transmission 4: Transmissions from the Roof. In today's static, we see several images, along with another visit from our friend Henry, who says "I'm out! I found my way out!" most likely referencing Pirate Caverns, "I see a house(?)! If can just make it...Wait..." At the end, we hear a different voice say "We're going to have so much fun together!" in a high, squeaky voice. Based on this, and the fact that both Photo-Negative Mickey and Suicide Mouse speaks, but we have yet to hear either of them, it is safe to assume that that is one of their voices. Speaking of Suicide Mouse, we have been given another horrible abomination: Suicide Minnie. It has 1 wide eye, a burnt mark where the other eye once was, is in grayscale, has a hideous set of teeth, and, most incriminating of all, has a bow resting on top its head. It makes a high pitched scream,, and leaves. We see Smile.Dog (Pluto, no doubt), and various silhouettes. There are two in the center: a dark, tall, humanoid outline, and a glowing, crawling figure. (This maybe how things appear in Unknown Cam 1; specifically, Undying and Goofy As well as that, we see a strange figure in the vents. Since the face in the third transmission's not Oswald's Shade, I think I know what it (and the face in the vent) is: Slester. It was shown in static, and we don't know if it has a physical form. Maybe instead, it manifests as glitches and hallucinations. Perhaps it is the Shades. Category:Blog posts